


Шах королём

by Sambaris



Category: Ivanhoe - All Media Types, Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Штурм замка Фрон де Бефа развивался бы совсем иначе, если бы им руководил Робин Гуд из мультфильма - проныра, хитрец и мастер ловких трюков.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Aurian (https://ficbook.net/authors/739850)  
> Работа была написана на конкурс "Фандомная битва-2016" для команды fandom Furry 2016

Когда стены замка Фрон де Бефа показались из-за деревьев, было уже совсем темно. К счастью, луна сияла ярко, давая достаточно света, чтобы иметь возможность метко целиться. Вольных лучников полумрак прекрасно скроет в подлеске, и солдаты на стенах не будут знать, куда стрелять. Если бы Робин Гуд планировал настоящую осаду, она имела бы все шансы на успех.  
— Итак, все помнят свои роли?  
Лучники синхронно кивнули. Разношёрстная армия: крысы, кролики, куницы, даже несколько слонов… Многие из них новички, но сегодня им не придётся сражаться по-настоящему. По крайней мере, Робин очень на это надеялся.   
Лев немного задержался с ответом, но в конце концов тоже кивнул. Робин понимал, что именно лев — самая тонкая и ненадёжная часть его плана, но он надеялся, что тот поймёт всю важность ситуации и отыграет роль как надо.  
Когда он предложил свой план, Чёрный Рыцарь отнёсся к нему весьма скептически — и это мягко говоря. Действительно, план был рискованный и в меру безумный.  
«Мы изобразим осаду. Мои солдаты немного постреляют поверх голов, а потом появится отважный бродячий рыцарь, разгонит армию жалких бандитов, возьмёт предводителя в плен и потребует впустить его в замок». Лев вполне предсказуемо возразил тогда: «С чего бы вдруг им меня впускать? Случайного странника, который им помог безо всякой причины?» Тогда Робин раскрыл козырную карту своего плана.  
«Случайного странника они бы не впустили. Но ты, сэр рыцарь, и не будешь случайным странником. Тебе придётся сыграть роль Ричарда, короля Англии, вернувшегося из крестового похода». Лев изобразил тогда нечто среднее между смехом и вздохом, и Робин сильно пожалел, что на Чёрном Рыцаре уже был надет шлем, и он не смог разглядеть его морды. «Но даже если так — с чего бы вдруг королю Англии нападать на неизвестно кого, встревать в конфликт между местными землевладельцами?» — «Потому что Ричард в нашей игре узнаёт предводителя нападавших. Это знаменитый разбойник Робин Гуд. Говорят, я даже на него похож». Двойной обман, изображать самого себя, делая при этом вид, что он — это всё же кто-то другой. Действительно тонкая игра. Рискованная, конечно, но риск в этом деле — неизбежная часть любого хорошего плана.  
Лучники зашуршали кустарником, расходясь на позиции, стараясь не показываться на глаза стражникам на стенах. Замок явно ждал осады. Носороги бродили между зубцами стены, пристально оглядываясь по сторонам; факелы вдоль стен тянулись сплошной цепочкой, создавая прекрасно простреливаемое поле яркого света. Лобовой приступ был бы обречён на провал.  
Робин кивнул напоследок Чёрному Рыцарю и вышел в освещённую зону перед воротами. Рядом с ним встал Малютка Джон. Знакомая дрожь предвкушения большой игры заставляла зубы стучать — маленькая деталь, над которой Джон не уставал насмехаться, когда они отдыхали в лесу между рейдами. Но сейчас ему было не до смеха.  
— Эй вы, бездельники! Замок окружён моей армией! Мы требуем немедленно выдать нам пленников! — во всю глотку закричал Джон. У Робина заложило уши от этого рёва. Медведь, если хотел, умел быть действительно громким.   
В ответ на этот сигнал со всех сторон на стены замка полетели стрелы. Робин приказал своим бойцам стрелять мимо, он не хотел проливать ничьей крови, но несколько стрел пролетели опасно близко от солдат на стенах, и те немедленно скрылись за защитными зубцами. Эх, если бы его лучники показывали такую меткость на стрельбище! Похоже, настоящая опасность действительно пробуждала в них скрытые таланты…  
Ответные стрелы полетели из-за стены, и Робин с Джоном поспешили скрыться в кустах, под защиту самодельных щитов. Сейчас все бойцы отряда были скрыты под такими же, и опасность им не грозила, но всё равно Робин волновался. Он втянул их в это дело, и каждая жертва была бы на его личной совести.   
На стене поднялась суматоха. Крики, отрывистые приказы, едва слышный отсюда звук оплеухи — кто-то оказался недостаточно расторопным. Робин улыбнулся. Пока что всё шло именно так, как он задумал.  
Несколько минут стояла тишина, прерываемая только пением сверчков и треском факелов. Потом Робин услышал крик со стены:  
— Я Бриан де Буагильбер, рыцарь-крестоносец! Кто смеет нападать на воина веры и выдвигать ему требования? Покажись, трус!   
Ну что ж. Пришло время играть по-крупному.  
Робин вышел вперёд, готовый в любой момент отпрыгнуть обратно, под спасительную защиту массивного щита, уже утыканного стрелами, как ёж — иголками.  
— Я Робин Гуд, защитник всех несправедливо обиженных! Ты похитил моих друзей, и я требую, чтобы ты вернул их обратно!  
Буагильбер был хорошо виден в лунном свете. Кабан с огромными клыками, одетый в полный пластинчатый доспех — и когда только успел всё это напялить на себя? Сталь сверкала под лунными лучами, как маяк на побережье. Прекрасная цель для любого лучника, но случайная стрела вряд ли сможет причинить ему вред. Сам Робин сумел бы попасть в сочленение доспеха, но сейчас это не входило в его планы.  
— А, тот самый разбойник, про которого столько говорил принц Джон! Это ты его ограбил по пути в Ноттингем? Ну давай, приходи, твоя голова будет прекрасным подарком принцу!  
Буагильбер захохотал, и стражники на стенах ответили ему радостным смехом. Они считали себя хозяевами положения. "Ненадолго, друзья мои", — подумал Робин. — "Ненадолго".  
Несколько стрел вылетели из-за стены, и Робин отпрыгнул назад, в кусты. Стрелы с глухим стуком вонзались в щит. У стражников было время пристреляться по окрестностям, им не нужно было видеть цель, чтобы поражать её на слух. Дьявол, они подготовлены лучше, чем солдаты шерифа! Это усложняло дело — впрочем, не слишком сильно.  
Лучники Шервуда пустили несколько ответных стрел из-под прикрытия щитов, заставив смех смолкнуть. Теперь надо выждать. До появления Чёрного Рыцаря должно пройти не меньше часа, чтобы оно не казалось дешёвым фарсом. Робин снял со спины лук. Время поиграть в кошки-мышки.

Когда через час льву пришла пора выйти на сцену, замок уже горел в нескольких местах. Лучники Робина Гуда использовали зажигательные стрелы, надеясь попасть в деревянную балку, раскрытое окно или вязанку дров. Везло редко, — в основном стрелы падали, слепо стукнувшись о каменную стену — но несколько удачных попаданий создали в рядах обороняющихся вполне убедительный хаос. Крики, беготня, клубы дыма, который в отблесках костров казался красным, — то, что надо, чтобы поверить во внезапное чудесное спасение.   
Лев не подвёл. Он выбежал в свет факелов, размахивая мечом, и Малютка Джон едва увернулся от удара. Возможно, это было чересчур, но защитники замка сразу поверили. Раздались ободряющие крики, со стен снова посыпались стрелы, и лучники перед воротами замка стали разбегаться по кустам, весьма успешно изображая панику. Для этого не нужно было слишком сильно притворяться — Чёрный Рыцарь действительно внушал страх, размахивая мечом над головой, как обезумевшая мельница. Малютка Джон протрубил отступление, и со стен замка послышались ликующие вопли.   
Лев отбежал в кусты. Робин уже ждал его, лапы его были крепко связаны за спиной. Он знал, что стражники захотят проверить узлы, и поэтому связан он был по-настоящему, без всяких фокусов. Это была самая опасная часть плана. Нужно было полностью довериться случайному знакомому. Лев взглянул на Робина, постоял немного, стараясь отдышаться. Чтобы поймать и связать предводителя разбойников, нужно было время, и это время они сейчас оба отсчитывали про себя. Крики на стенах смолкли — стражники пытались разглядеть, что происходит в кустах. Лев пошуршал ветками, изображая яростную драку. Это было опасно — на движение могли начать стрелять — но всё прошло гладко. Окружающие звуки стихли: вольные стрелки отступили в лес. Теперь они перегруппировывались под предводительством Малютки Джона. Если Робину понадобится помощь, они снова придут. Робин изо всех сил надеялся, что помощь не понадобится.   
Лев вышел из кустов, Робина он вёл перед собой, наставив ему в спину острие меча. Ощущать лопатками холодную сталь было крайне неуютно. Робин вдруг подумал, что, может быть, его план был не так уж и хорош.   
Со стен раздались приветственные крики и даже аплодисменты. Стражники действительно были рады любой помощи. Похоже, их было не так уж и много. Может быть, штурм замка всё-таки был не самой плохой идеей?   
На стену вышел Буагильбер. На нём по-прежнему был надет латный доспех, но теперь он был местами закопчён: видимо, гордый храмовник лично тушил пожары. Робин мысленно отдал ему должное: трусостью или ленью тот не отличался.  
— Приветствую тебя, отважный рыцарь! Кажется, я тебя знаю — ты сражался вчера со мной на турнире.  
Робин мысленно чертыхнулся. Лев мог бы об этом и упомянуть.  
— Верно. Но когда я вижу знаменитого разбойника, который грабит мою землю, я не могу остаться в стороне.  
— Твою землю? Это земли барона де Бефа, и кто бы ты ни был, ты явно не он.   
Лев снял шлем.  
— Я Ричард Первый Плантагенет, по прозвищу Львиное Сердце, волею Божьей и по праву рождения король Англии, герцог Нормандии и Аквитании, граф Анжуйский и Мэнский, и я вернулся из крестового похода, чтобы снова занять престол, принадлежащий мне по праву.  
Наступила долгая тишина. Робин мысленно поаплодировал Чёрному Рыцарю. Тот действительно вжился в образ. Похоже, Робин недооценил его актёрские способности.  
— Король Ричард? — в голосе Буагильбера слышалась оторопь. — Разве вы не в австрийском плену?  
— Я заплатил выкуп герцогу Леопольду. Мне пришлось добираться до Англии в одиночку, и кто бы мог подумать, что я встречу по пути знаменитого разбойника Робина Гуда?  
— О, так вы узнали его, сир?  
— Конечно. Плакатами о его розыске увешан весь Ноттингем.  
Робин похолодел. Он совсем упустил это из вида. Значит, Чёрный Рыцарь действительно узнал его, узнал с самого начала! Будет ли он теперь придерживаться плана? Рыцарь, давший присягу королю, обязан бороться с разбойниками! Что, если он действительно оставит Робина в лапах Буагильбера и его шайки? Шервудские стрелки вряд ли сумеют вытащить его из застенков замка. Конечно, Робин знал, что Чёрный Рыцарь — самозванец, но кто поверит разбойнику? Да и чем это поможет? В самом лучшем случае они займут соседние дыбы в пыточной камере. Оставалось надеяться, что лев это понимает. Пока что он действовал в строгом соответствии с изначальным планом.  
— Так что же, храмовник, ты впустишь в крепость своего короля? Или заставишь его ночевать под кустом, в компании воров и убийц?  
Буагильбер помолчал, размышляя. Затем повернулся к капитану стражи.  
— Опустить ворота! Но если это ловушка — нашпигуйте обоих из арбалетов до того, как они выкинут какой-нибудь фокус!  
Робин услышал, как у него за спиной лев плюнул себе под ноги. Вполне естественный жест для короля, с которым обходятся подобным образом. Действительно прекрасный актёр. Как он мог это проглядеть? Самоуверенность, в ней всё дело. Она никогда не доводит до добра.

Камера была холодной и сырой. Робина бросили в неё, даже не развязав лапы, и теперь он сидел на каменном полу, обдумывая своё незавидное положение. Он провёл тут уже несколько часов и видел, как небо за крошечным зарешеченным окошком начало светлеть. Скоро Малютка Джон решит, что Робина пора спасать, и тогда прольётся кровь. Ловкий трюк превратится в побоище, и даже если его действительно спасут, это будет разгромное поражение.  
Громко лязгнул замок. Дверь открылась, и в камеру вошли двое.   
Первым шёл лев. Это был Чёрный Рыцарь, но теперь на нём не было ни доспехов, ни оружия. Простая рубаха, шоссы, нательный крест — вот и всё, что ему оставили. Лапы были связаны за спиной. Огромный носорог, идущий следом, держал в лапах меч, лезвие лежало на плече льва и, должно быть, изрядно щекотало тому ухо.  
Робин не удивился. Если уж план начинает разваливаться, то он рушится сразу весь. Видно, что-то ещё пошло не так. Хозяева этого замка оказались слишком проницательными.  
Носорог толкнул льва в спину, тот упал мордой вперёд. Робин подставил ему плечо, чтобы смягчить падение, но действовал при этом скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно. Он всё ещё не мог понять, на чьей стороне Чёрный Рыцарь, и как к нему следует теперь относиться.  
Охранник развернулся и молча вышел. Снова заскрипел замок в двери. Лев осторожно поднялся на задние лапы. Робин сразу увидел на его морде следы недавних побоев.  
— Здравствуй, сэр рыцарь. Ну и на чём же ты прокололся? Тебе задавали слишком сложные вопросы про высший свет Лондона? Или потребовали перечислить по памяти всех вассалов Ричарда?  
— Морис де Браси меня узнал.  
— Вот оно что… И кто же ты на самом деле, сэр рыцарь? Теперь-то уж всё равно. Можешь и рассказать.   
Лев посмотрел на Робина, прищурив глаза.  
— Повернись спиной.  
— Что?  
— Повернись ко мне спиной, Робин Гуд. Если ты всё ещё хочешь отсюда выбраться, конечно.  
Было что-то в его голосе, что заставило Робина поверить: они всё ещё на одной стороне. И Чёрный Рыцарь, судя по всему, не собирался сдаваться. Робин снова подумал, что если бы этот лев пожелал присоединиться к вольным стрелкам, он согласился бы, не раздумывая.  
Робин повернулся спиной. Лев опустился на колени и вцепился зубами в верёвки на запястьях лиса. Несколько секунд, и перегрызенная верёвка упала на землю. Робин потряс затёкшими лапами, пытаясь вернуть им чувствительность. Потом обошёл льва вокруг и занялся его верёвками — тоже перегрыз зубами, лапы всё ещё плохо его слушались.  
— Стало быть, ты действительно узнал меня, Чёрный Рыцарь. Почему же не сказал об этом?  
— А если бы сказал, разве ты дал бы мне уйти? Я много чего слышал про Робина Гуда, но никто никогда не называл его дураком.  
— Это уж точно. Ладно, у тебя есть какой-нибудь план?   
Лев снял с шеи крест на массивной серебряной цепочке. Аккуратно разогнул одно из звеньев цепочки — получился кусок серебряной проволоки длиной с палец. Лев принялся загибать его в разные стороны, используя камни стены как опору.  
— В Багдаде я повстречал одного проныру — тоже, кстати, лиса, он был чем-то похож на тебя — так вот, он предложил мне взамен на свободу научить некоторым любопытным трюкам. Я согласился и не пожалел об этом, хоть он потом и украл у меня сундук с драгоценными камнями. И если я ещё что-то помню из того, чему он меня научил, то у нас с тобой есть шанс.   
С этими словами лев просунул изогнутый кусок серебра в замочную скважину и начал им там ковыряться. Дело явно шло не лучшим образом: серебро легко гнулось, замок не желал открываться.  
— А я уж было подумал, что ты захочешь оставить меня здесь, сэр рыцарь. Раз уж ты узнал, кто я такой.  
— Законы Англии крепки, Робин Гуд. Но моё слово крепче. Я обещал тебе помочь, и я тебе помогу. В другой раз, возможно, всё повернётся иначе.  
Замок со щелчком раскрылся, лев толкнул тяжёлую дверь. Охранник тюрьмы повернулся на шум, выхватил дубину из-за пояса. Робин схватил первое, что подвернулось под руку — серебряный крест Чёрного Рыцаря — и со всех сил швырнул его в морду охраннику. Тот рефлекторно моргнул, и этого оказалось достаточно. Лев единым мягким движением скользнул вперёд, и его лапа обрушилась на морду носорога, как молот кузнеца на наковальню. Оглушённый носорог упал на пол. Робин уважительно кивнул: даже Малютка Джон не справился бы лучше.   
Лев взял в лапы дубинку стражника и встал у двери, ведущей во внутренние помещения замка. Посмотрел на Робина.  
— Возьми ключи, открой остальные камеры. Если там есть другие заключённые, они могут нам пригодиться.  
Робин ухмыльнулся. Он не привык кому-либо подчиняться, но лев говорил дело. Лис снял связку ключей с пояса носорога и начал открывать двери одну за другой. Все камеры были пусты, кроме одной: в ней сидел фазан. Когда-то яркая и пёстрая одежда на нём была выцветшей и разорванной во многих местах. Он явно провёл тут много времени. Фазан взглянул на Робина со смесью надежды и страха.  
— Я слышал шум. Вы ведь не стражник?  
— Нет. Мы бежим отсюда, и ты, если хочешь, можешь бежать с нами. Ты кто такой?  
— Я менестрель, поэт. Простите, благородный сэр, что не называю своего имени, но я связан клятвой…  
— Везёт мне сегодня на безымянных союзников. — лис обернулся, оценивая обстановку. Медлить было нельзя. — Можешь выходить оттуда, ты свободен. Если хочешь, присоединяйся к вольным стрелкам Шервуда. Хороший менестрель бы нам не помешал, а то от песен Малютки Джона мои бойцы скоро начнут разбегаться быстрее, чем от стрел шерифа Ноттингема. Ну а если не хочешь — вольному воля, за воротами замка ты можешь идти куда пожелаешь.  
Робин отвернулся и пошёл к дверям. В бою от фазана было бы мало толку, а бой им явно предстоял нешуточный.

Верхний этаж замка был безлюден. Внизу, пробираясь к лестницам, они встретили несколько охранников, и разбойнику и рыцарю пришлось действовать совместно, оглушая стражников без лишнего шума. Робин не уставал поражаться: подставляя носорогам подножки и прыгая на них из-за угла с дубинками наперевес, они действовали синхронно, как будто читали мысли друг друга или тренировались много лет. Раньше такого с ним не случалось. Этот лев точно был чем-то особенным. Он так и не признался, кто же он такой, но Робин твёрдо решил: он не выпустит Чёрного Рыцаря из лап, пока не разгадает эту загадку.  
Наверху сопротивления они не встретили. Несколько взломанных дверей, и пленники наконец были на свободе: волчица леди Ровена, енотиха Ревекка, и с ними — целая толпа животных самых разных размеров и пород. Робин перехватил взгляд волка по имени Айвенго — бледного от потери крови, едва способного двигаться. Тот смотрел на льва, и в его взгляде были узнавание и изумление. Что ж, прекрасно. Будет кого расспросить, когда они наконец отсюда уберутся.  
Айвенго всё порывался встать и взять в лапы оружие, но он был для этого слишком слаб. Лев приказал ему лечь на носилки, и волк беспрекословно повиновался, как будто Чёрный Рыцарь действительно имел право раздавать такие приказы. Пленники, те, кто не нёс носилки, разобрали оружие, снятое с поверженных стражников. Теперь им оставалось только добраться до ворот, и план побега можно было бы считать выполненным. Может, он всё-таки не был таким уж плохим.   
Из окон раздались крики и свист стрел. Робин узнал голос Малютки Джона — тот кричал что-то, должно быть, требовал выпустить пленников. Отлично, это отвлечёт внимание стражи. Робин осторожно пошёл вперёд, мысленно пообещав себе больше никогда не влипать в подобные неприятности. Сколько раз в своей жизни он давал себе это обещание? Лис только покачал головой. Он давно сбился со счёта.

Перед воротами замка двое рыцарей стояли с оружием наизготовку. Кабан и выдра, оба закованы в броню, оба вооружены длинными мечами и щитами. Едва завидев их, Робин немедленно нырнул за ближайший поворот и сделал знак идущим следом, чтобы и они поступили так же. Эти двое были профессионалами своего дела, это было видно по каждому их движению.  
— Ричард! — раздался крик от ворот. Робин узнал по голосу Бриана де Буагильбера. — Сдавайся, и мы не причиним тебе вреда!  
Робин посмотрел на Чёрного Рыцаря с подозрением.  
— Почему он всё ещё называет тебя Ричардом? Ты же сказал, что тебя узнали!   
Лев взглянул на Робина, потом окинул взглядом пленников, прижимающихся сейчас к стенам. Многие из них готовы были драться до последнего, но у них не было ни хорошего оружия, ни брони, и попытка прорваться силой закончилась бы большой кровью…  
— Де Браси! Я, король Ричард, взываю к твоей рыцарской присяге! Как твой правитель и твой сюзерен, я требую сложить оружие!  
Робин уже ничего не понимал.  
— Что ты несёшь, сэр рыцарь? Он же узнал тебя, зачем ты до сих пор…   
И тут наконец он понял. Внезапное осознание оглушило его, как удар грома.  
— Король… Ричард… Львиное… Сердце?..   
Лев повернулся к Робину. На губах его играла весёлая улыбка авантюриста и пройдохи. Сейчас он совсем не был похож на короля.  
— Разве же я мог отказаться сыграть в представлении, которое устраивает сам Робин Гуд? Особенно если мы оба должны играть самих себя? Я не собирался раскрывать инкогнито, но в твоём плане была такая ирония, что я не смог отказать. Пока они не знали, настоящий я или нет, они не рисковали взять меня в плен. Настоящий король мог бы об этом узнать, если бы я был фальшивым… К сожалению, меня опознали. Даже в лучшем из планов бывают изъяны.   
В стене рядом с головой Робина вдруг появилась дырка. С коротким металлическом звоном арбалетный болт прошил её насквозь и полетел дальше, громко лязгнув о каменную кладку. Рыцари у ворот не лезли на рожон, но и не теряли времени даром. Лев снова подошёл к дверному проёму.  
— Я выхожу, и я собираюсь покинуть этот замок. Каждый, кто посмеет мне помешать, предатель и враг короны!  
Ричард вышел в столб света, падающий из дверей, и Робин на секунду залюбовался этой картиной. Гордый лев с огромной растрёпанной гривой, с мечом в лапах, стоящий в лучах утренней зари. В его осанке, в жестах, в каждом движении были достоинство, благородство и неукротимая ярость. Это был рыцарь, каким он должен быть, без страха и упрёка, и Робин вдруг понял: за таким королём даже он пошёл бы на войну.  
Подхватив дубинку, отнятую у какого-то стражника, Робин шагнул следом. Он не видел, но знал: его хвост сейчас беспорядочно мотается из стороны в сторону от возбуждения и страха. Но лапы не дрожали и крепко сжимали дубинку. Кто бы мог подумать, что он, Робин Гуд, вор и разбойник, станет рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы защитить короля Англии? Но он просто не мог позволить этому льву погибнуть. Было в нём что-то, что заставляло драться за него и защищать любой ценой. И Робин всё никак не мог понять: был ли тут виноват королевский титул, или же нечто совершенно иное.  
Один из рыцарей шагнул вперёд. Выдра с синим гербом на щите. Морис де Браси — кажется, так его зовут.  
— Ваше величество…  
— Не делай глупостей! — рявкнул Буагильбер. — Принц Джон озолотит нас обоих, если мы доставим к нему Ричарда в кандалах! Морис, ты знаешь, что ты должен делать!  
Ричард молчал. Он просто смотрел в глаза Морису де Браси, и этот взгляд, казалось, мог прожигать камни насквозь. Выдра моргнул. Склонил голову набок. И вдруг развернулся, встав лицом к Бриану де Буагильберу.   
Рыцарь Морис де Браси сделал выбор.  
Кабан зарычал и бросился на противника, размахивая мечом. Это был бой, каких не видали даже лучшие турниры: бой двух выдающихся мастеров. Сила против ловкости, опыт против техники и энергии молодости. Мечи звенели и сверкали на солнце, и даже стражники на зубцах стены далеко наверху замерли, наблюдая за этой картиной. Робин хотел вмешаться, огреть Буагильбера дубинкой, когда тот повернулся к нему спиной, но лев схватил его за рукав. Король был верен рыцарским идеалам до конца: никогда не вмешиваться в честный поединок, даже если на кону его собственная жизнь.   
Наконец Буагильбер упал на землю, лишённый сил. Де Браси выбил меч из его копыт и обернулся к Ричарду.  
— Прикажете покончить с ним, сир?  
— Нет. Если ты хочешь и дальше сражаться на моей стороне, де Браси, запомни раз и навсегда: мы не убиваем беззащитных врагов. У тебя был шанс. Не беспокойся, я потребую за него такой выкуп от магистра ордена, что даже из Лондона будет слышно, как скрипит зубами старик Бомануар.  
Робин хитро улыбнулся.  
— Выкуп, а? Интересно, какой дорогой его повезут?  
Ричард обернулся к лису.  
— Не думай, что я простил все твои преступления, Робин Гуд. Сегодня мы сражались вместе, но в следующий раз мы встретимся врагами.  
— Так значит, мы ещё встретимся?  
Король смотрел Робину прямо в глаза. Тяжело дышал де Браси, о чём-то шептались леди Ровена с Ревеккой, вдалеке шумели деревья и пели ранние птицы. Ветер трепал гриву льва, и его шерсть была в этот момент похожа на пшеничное поле. Яркие голубые глаза короля смотрели пристально и строго, но в глубине их Робин видел хитрую улыбку.  
— Конечно, Робин Гуд. В этом ты можешь даже не сомневаться.


End file.
